


Love Story

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Assassin's Creed: Fatherhood [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair is actually a decent dad if you ask me, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair is telling his daughters about how he met their mom... Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to my first post in this series, the Altair one. Daddy!Assassins are my favorites, though.

“Daddy, daddy!” A little voice yelled out, causing Altair to look up from the book he was reading. “Raven. What is it?” He questioned, closing the book he was holding. “We want to hear a story!” Phoenix then happily said, her and her little sister both walking into the basement area where Altair got most, if not all, of his work done (and where his 6 and 4 year old spent most of their time).

Altair only shook his head and smiled, motioning for the two little girls to come to him as he stood up, walking to the couch where he sat on the floor, back against it as the two little ones followed him and sat on the floor in front of him. “What is it you two want to hear?” “How you fell in love with momma.” Phoenix answered, Altair’s eyebrow quickly quirking up in a slight confused manor.

Altair kept his eyes on his children, attempting to keep his composure as Raven, his youngest daughter, looked at him with eyes that mirrored his own while Phoenix looked at him with her mother’s eyes, the man only sighing in response with a small smile on his face.

“Do you two not get tired of this story? Phoenix, you’ve heard it many times. So have you, Raven. Are you sure you want to hear it… Again?” Altair asked his daughters, smile widening as they both nodded their heads in response to his question. “Alright, alright, you two…”

Altair watched as his daughter’s eyes lit up, an obvious sign that these two were far from tired of the story. He was always smiling around his daughters and wife, something he thought would never happen.

“Well… We met at a coffee shop. It was silly, really… I was standing too close behind her and when she turned around, she literally ran into me. There was coffee all over both of us, and she seemed so upset over the fact that she lost the cup of coffee that she had just bought. I offered to buy her a new cup, but lost my train of thought halfway through when I looked into her eyes for the first time… It was like fireworks had gone off. Her eyes were beautiful and… They sparkled. I thought she was beautiful.

“Then I finally wanted to take her out on a date. She looked like a real princess that day. Uh… We were actually going to stay in that night. I tried cooking… You two both know I cannot cook. I can’t even make you your favorite grilled cheese.” Altair said with a smile, Raven and Phoenix giggling quietly.

“Back on the princess thing… Your mother had her hair done. It was a mess. But it was her. She still wears her hair like that. Phoenix, like you wear yours sometimes. The big messy thing right,” Altair started, ruffling the side of his oldest daughter’s hair, smiling when she yelled ‘no!’ and moved away from her father, smiling, “here. The bun thing. I loved it. But, back to the story. Tried making this thing Ezio had recommended to me and well… That big dumbo told me to keep it in the stupid oven too long and I literally set half of my kitchen on fire… In front of your mom, on our first date. She helped me clean everything, and recommended we go get chinese food. That’s when we became like a fairytale couple that you two watch all the time.” “Like Beauty and the Beast, daddy?” Raven’s little voice pipped up, Altair laughing then nodding. “Exactly like them. She, of course, was Belle and I was Beast.” “Mommy turned you into a prince?” “Your mom turned me into a king. There is absolutely no good king without his queen. But around a year later, your mother and I got married. And I was in love with this great person.

“And now, your mother is my queen and you two,” Altair said, ruffling both Raven and Phoenix’s hair, “are our little princesses.”

Phoenix and Raven couldn’t help but laugh, two quiet sounds that sounded like little bells to Altair, making the man smile. “Now you two. Go play, I need to work.” Altair then said, picking his two daughters up, walking towards the stairs.

“Will you read us a bedtime story later, daddy?” Raven then asked, Altair nodding as he walked upstairs with his daughters. “Bedtime though, Raven.” “Promise?” “I promise, you two.


End file.
